The New Lich King
by Lolo25
Summary: Warning: It's dark and might be a tear jerk-er. Besides summary is in the chapter. Anyway character personality are literally shifted. I may edit the chapter before truly starting it. XD Oh and if you are new to my stories me and grammar are enemies. So yeah you see some grammar issues here and there. Perfectionist and Grammar freaks beware!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a request for Advent Ace_

_I hope you and him like it_

_Really give me your highest concern but listen though Finn..._

_Finn is going to be the most fucked up character you have ever read about_

_The thing is its going to be more of tragedy and well death every where_

_Short summary:_

**_After waking up in a field Finn realized something terrible happen in the Land of Ooo. Memory shot he is going to face inner demons and that something happen to him and all his friends from the time shit happen and too when he woke up. Can Finn find out what was the cause of this horrible disaster or will he become a tormented soul with amnesia?_** _Hints of FP and Finn for all you lovers and Marcy and Finn XD Lot of cussing maybe... death gore not a real slight chance at a lemon not even a lime. Did I mention that their was going to be The Lich but as a twist. (evil laughter) his was inspired by drawing, a song called September by Living Tombstone. Check it out. _

_PS this a bit dark so you been warned_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**~Awakening**~_

_**Forget**_

Finn woke up in the middle of the field only to feel a pang in his shoulder causing him to wince. His head was light as he was trying to get a grip on his surroundings. Looking at the sky it showed dark to grey clouds. Slowly sitting up trying to calm his pounding head. Panting and wincing in pain by his raging headache he then noticed a thin layer of smoke coming from the Fire Kingdom. 'Flame Princess.' The twenty year old got to his feet inhaling what smelled of death which made him cringe in disgust but he shook out of it ran towards the smoldering Kingdom.

His appearance appeared of ash ridden cheeks, his shirt was torn from left to right. Pants were torn only at the bottom. Though not noticing his hands that were covered with ashes and stains that were indescribable and his hat that was no where to be seen.

He smelled brimstone and burnt out grass and fire elementals. 'What's happening?' The smell of death became strong. Looking around for his fiance -after he arrived to Fire Kingdom - he felt water drip on his head, "What the-?" Becoming nervous by the fact it never rains in Fire Kingdom and two something or someone came here and most likely could of killed FP. Picking up his paced he tried to reach for his sword only to realize it wasn't with him. "FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn shouted out for her.

Coming upon her room he saw that the handle was cold and her door was weak and crumbling. Busting through her door he saw her dead on the floor with her dark hair down with a puddle of water around her. Grasping her he realized she was gone for days by the way she look like white ash already. His head pounded as he caressed his dead love body. 'Who killed her?! Who done this?!' Getting up he looked at her body as it was slowly decaying in the very same puddle. He looked around the kingdom seeing dead fire wolves, horses and elementals of the said kingdom. Tears filled his eyes by the fact he was suppose to marry her and by the fact his head throb. Kneeling down breathing heavily he had what seem like a flashback or vision of the past.

Flashback/Vision:

_**"AAHH! Stop him!" Flame King screamed.**_

_**"The Lich" laughed evilly. "Die!" The man caused waves of water to obliterate the Fire Kingdom.**_

_**The princess panted on her last breath. "So c-cold..." Glaring at him she whispered hoarsely. "You monster!" Here eyes flutter closed indicating she died.**_

Finn screamed crying hard, shivering crazily he whispered to himself. "Man... it's chilly." Standing up he ran out of the kingdom, trying to stop the tears from coming. After waking from maybe days to weeks later Finn only to smell death and find his use to be soon to be wife dead.

Panting leaning against the tree he growled at his vision. 'Damn, the Lich...' Sitting down he felt a soft stuffing like quality on the ground. Looking down he screamed when seeing pieces of LSP everywhere. Shaking Finn clutched his hair trying to stay calm only to scream more. It was to seem LSP was pumped with hot air to the point of exploding. Light shades of purple blood was on the trees. He then could faintly hear her screams and cries of what can be called want of mercy.

LSP voice:

**_"Don't touch me! Oh my god! Annahn!"_**

Finn backed away from the pieces of another dead princess. 'I need to find Jake now!' Running to the tree fort he saw the door on it's last hinges. "B-MO! JAKE!" Finn ran inside only to slip on what seem like oil. Cringing in disgust he shouted, "NEPTER! B-MO!" Running upstairs he saw NEPTER's head on the ground and his body busted. Turning away he shook trying to concentrate. 'Calm your shit down Finn!' He regretfully for unknown reasons turn away from his dead invention.

Once heading down stairs he tripped on B-MO's controller. Picking it up he saw it started to rust then looking up at the ceiling he saw a huge hole and felt rain drizzle down. Finn then noticed the tree fort was trashed or as in another instants is was ultimately destroyed. The couch was thrown against the wall, then the tables were torn apart. Faintly remembering his room he shared with Jake was to totaled. Then faintly he heard B-MO screaming for mercy and the Lich's name.

B-Mo's voice:

**_"NO! NO! STOP! GO AWAY LICH!"_**

Shaking more he leaned against the wall feeling his head pound again and body becoming numb. "It hurts." He crawled to the chair that actually is standing. Breathing calming Finn sighed contently as his head ache once again subsided looking into the window he saw faint smoke coming from the Ice and Candy Kingdom. Standing up he searched for his sword only to find nothing. Groaning in irritation, Finn just ran out outside to the Ice Kingdom.

"Ice King should know what happen here!" The smell of death and flesh rotting became clear to his nose causing him to stop and breath heavily. "Ugh... that is disgusting!" Swallowing his throw up then cringing he continued his run to Ice Kingdom. It was much farther without Jake. 'I hope he is still alive. I really hope so!' Shaking the grueling thoughts about anyone else close to him dead.

Once getting to the Kingdom of Ice he saw penguins dead; which put Finn on edge. "Yo, Ice King!" Waiting for raspy old aged voice he heard nothing not even Gunther wanking or freaking out at him. Then a stinging smell of feathers and more flesh hit him. Shuddering he quickly walk more into the kingdom he noticed broken ice and he noticed dried blood on the Icy floor. 'No, no, no!' Running to Ice King's supposed kitchen. "Gunther... ICE KING!" Stopping abruptly his eyes locked on feathers colors of black and white. Scanning from the feathers his mouth dropped as seeing a rotting - almost rotting - penguin. Big bulging eyes staring at the eyes of Ice King's fairly loved and named pet and servant. Cautiously walking to said penguin he felt Gunther's head only to feel crispy skin that was slowly rotting and turning mushy. Keeping down his vomit Finn walked out but faintly feeling heat. Whipping his head back he saw the Lich laughing wickedly as Gunther was dying in flames. Eyes growing wide Finn ran out looking for the King of Ice.

Panting he groan then looking back to see if the Lich was following him. Sighing in relief he shook by the cold he felt. Clutching his chest he was becoming more cold, it wasn't even because of Ice Kingdom. He then heard that haunting voice, "Aren't you cold Finn?" Laughter ringed in his ears making the "hero" clutch his pain sake head, closing his eyes tightly. Hair falling over his left eye as he panted heavily.

"NO! I'm not cold!" Opening his eyes he realized he was hallucinating then laughing hysterically. Finn combed through his hair. "God... this is fucking crazy!" Sighing he pushed himself off from against the wall - the one he was moments ago was leaning against - walking to find the Ice King.

After walking about ten to thirty minuets he entered the King of Ice throne area only to see him face down in his throne. Tapping his shoulder Finn breathed heavily praying he was just asleep. "I-Ice King?"

Turning him to face him Finn saw he was beaten to death. Black eyes, dried blood from his lip and mouth also there just bruises over bruises and cuts some deep, some shallow. Shivering uncontrollably Finn huffed a visible sign of breath. Rubbing his arms he heard the Lich' voice again. "Aren't you cold Finn?"

Clenching his head, gritting his teeth he became in pain by his head ache. Forcing his legs to move the "hero" ran put the Ice Kingdom chanting, "I'm not cold! I'm not cold damn it!"

With that he made his next destination to the Candy Kingdom to see if anyone... ANYONE or even if anyone was there or alive.

_I hope you like it_

_Mostly I am concern if Advent Ace likes it_

_Now honest opinion if you hate me for doing this to FP or anyone else _

_then don't read it_

_This going to be a dark story of Adventure a true turn for the worst_

_If you like it and want me to continue then wait when I am done with other's request and my current story_

_Ugh... school and laziness_

_Well... BYE XD_

_Edit: Sorry for any grammar issues we all been through this I am not prefect Ciao_


	2. Chapter 2

_Not much to say_

_Chapter 2_

_I hope you enjoy =D_

_PS If you find this story a bit heart breaking to read then I apologize _

_I really truly though hope you enjoy this =3 Oh and it may be a little_

_short_

* * *

~ **_Remembrance_** ~

**_Warmth_**

After running away from the Lich's voice Finn made it to the Candy Kingdom. Panting he saw a desolate waste of the once beautiful Kingdom; candy people were stabbed in the face, some even exploded what must seem like from fear. "Princess! Lady! Jake!?" The blonde felt scared for that they actually died. "Please any-" Finn choked on his words seeing ghost like visions of candy people running away. Some where shot others thrown towards the wall. He heard screams of terrors. Head raging his breath went ragged. "No..." Looking up he saw yellow fur across from the square. Eyes lighting up he had the faintest of smiles. "Jake! Bro!"

Running to Jake - who was still - Finn heart stopped cold. Eyes stinging from tears he saw that the magical bull dog was choked with his own arm. The dog eyes were wide open with fear, betrayal and sadness that were seen in those eyes. "J-Jake... I'm sorry I couldn't help!" Clutching his chest tears fell, "Why wasn't I here when this happen?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHEN THIS HAPPEN?!" Angry tears flowed freely while he was blaming himself for not helping or not being there. "I'm so-" Eyes darting he saw Bubblegum crown. "PB." Before getting close to it he hissed in pain as the gem glowed. Backing up he saw a pink woman on a dusty charred ground. Walking towards her, he saw her head bent all the way back. Body shaking he heard explosions farther into the kingdom. Finn eyes widen having what it seems another flashback.

**_PB screamed seeing Jake being choked to death. "You Lich BE GONE!"_**

**_"Aw Princess! Aren't you so cold? Freezing? I'M NOT!" Laughing the Lich King made the ground crack making her crown fall. Her crown rolled off. "Now, die!" Grabbing her throat strangling her then breaking her neck. Her eyes rolled back. The Lich looked back with evil eyes and chuckled, "Now..."_**

Finn remembered Marceline, "Please let her be alive! Just please let her be alive." Before starting his journey to the Queen's house he saw the Lich just standing on the Candy Kingdom tallest tower while his eyes are glowing a demonic green. Rage showing its ugly head Finn yelled at The Lich before realizing he was again hallucinating and coughed. 'God it's to cold for my bones.' Though it was drizzling warm rain the man was cold. "Gotta go see Marcy." Running from the deathly scene Finn tears rushed out again going down his now even more ashen face.

The rain was now down pouring once he got to Marceline cave. Looking at the deep carving that was in the cave wall he realized there was no sound besides crickets chirping and water droplets falling. Shuddering at the ominous silence of this dark cave he realized something... there was no sound coming from her pink house. Nothing not even her dog was barking or whining to be picked up. Running now his suspensions were confirm. No tv was on, music wasn't playing , her cackling couldn't be heard not even games can't be heard either. Coming around the corner he saw her dog softly panting, "Sch-" He heard it growl then laid down wheezing softly backing away from the dog who was with a deep cut that was healing rather slowly. Peering inside her house he saw nothing but dark. Busting into her door Finn saw a puddle of blood around her. Marcy's hair was covering her face. A sword that Finn could make out was similar to his. Eyes widening tears again sliding down his cheeks he feel to his knees. "Oh god... not her too..." The man saw the Vampire Queen clutching a necklace. "H-Her birthday gift..." Head pounding he screamed looking at the sword that was darker red. "Why... WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" Eyes then looked at his hands the ash and indescribable stains were now blood. Shaking in fear, 'I-I killed her.' The memories hit him quickly. Crawling back he felt cold; his fingers, legs, arms were numb. Breathing heavily Finn look at the dead Queen. Grinning darkly his teeth went to fine points, blue eyes went to a hazy dark blue. Standing he snatched the necklace. "I killed her and Jake.." Chuckling inn breathed softly, "I killed them all!"

Walking out with his sword in hand and Marceline's necklace in the other, Finn smiled evilly. "I'm warm. So warm." Once getting back home Finn noticed a brown tatter cloak like the Lich King's accented with a black gem. In a instance Finn screamed gripping his hair. Panting the "Hero" stared in hate the cloak. "I'm crazy I wouldn't kill them! None of them!" Laughing he saw the cloak gone. "The Lich did it!" Growling he laid in his bed while forgetting his dirty and ashen hands and face.

During his rest his body shook in the blankets. His teeth chatter as he heard the Lich's laughter and the same question was asked over and over again. Cold sweat slid down his face. In his sleep he was panting heavily as he was running in he is sleep and saying, "I'm not cold! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm not cold!"

Eyes opening he gasped at the dark room and by the fact it was thundering. Looking at his hands he saw red stains. 'I didn't do it.'

"Yes you did!" His mind talked in a darker tone of voice. "We killed everyone remember and accept. Be warm and happy again. We both love being happy and warm. You wanted warmth, you gave into the Lich then killed him. Accept your fate as the new Lich King."

Closing his eyes he shouted at nothing but himself. "I didn't kill him! I'm not a killer!" Whispering in a low whisper, "I didn't kill no one. The Lich King... not me... he killed them." Wiping away sweat and tears he just sighed tiredly. Leaning against the wall he saw NEPTER and the Lich. Closing his eyes Finn growled but only to open them then gasped at the fact the Lich King looked at him with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gasping he shook more frowning angrily. "I am... so c-cold and so sad. I want to be warm again..."

His though ran, "_Accept_ what you did and became a killed and the new Lich King."

A cloak draped around his bod with a black gem. His eyes were hazy with a dark blue hue. Finn teeth sharpen and his breath calmed. Finn then became warm again. Smiling evilly he opened the window then looked at the locket that was Marceline. "I accepted the warmth and being the new Lich King." Hopping out the window he floated down. I killed them but... I will bring you back one of the days. My Queen."

_Who is his queen he is going to bring back_

_Will I continue before someone comes and assassinate me?_

_How do you people like so far?_

_Is this story to dark for a kids show... No._

_Anyway, I am really hoping you like it and enjoy it._

_R&R please and thank you. Opinions are always welcome._

_Ciao! X3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I am hoping you are enjoying still_

_Oh and if you have any important questions_

_Just PMS me kay_

* * *

~_**The Day**_~_  
_

**_Coming of the Wreckoning_**

After leaving his once home; Finn sat in a lone tree as the memories were fully returning to him. He blew a puff of invisible breath. Twirling a finger Finn created a greenish-blue flame. Chuckling he made it bigger then throwing it at the grass burning the once green small plants. Closing his eyes he remembered before they died before this week happen. It was actually two months ago before the month he disappeared.

**_Two Months ago..._**

Finn was blowing up fire resistance balloons while the fire shield was around him. It been a while sense he and Flame Princess were dating. Six wonderful years of being with her and now he was going to be her husband. Grinning he felt her orange arms around his neck. "Oh, hi FP."

Giggling she looked at him, "Finn next month is our wedding and then we can have a family..."

Finn blushed but stop her, "You are adorable when excited but listen we have to... well I have to talk to PB and Dr. Princess if it is even possible for us to you know. With you being or can even being unstable at any time and me losing the flame shield at anytime." Sweating now he realized the shield was going away now. "I'll go now." Smiling he waved good bye to his fiance.

Once getting to the Candy Kingdom Finn got tackled by Jake who was grinning at him, "So... how was it?! DID YOU KISS!"

"NO!" Blushing he sighed , "She brought up the kids thing again..." Looking away he frowned. "I need to talk to PB about it Jake."

"Noo! Look Finn, don't say you two can't! Ladies get mad if you say you or we can't, say we can." Jake grabbed Finn by the wrist, "You even can even have a family with her and be happy. No advice from PB." He grinned happily, "Do anything to make her happy."

Sighing Finn smiled, "Well I want to talk to PB still."

"Okay but don't take her advice from her. Remember PB is crazy jealous still." Finn rolled his eyes leaving his brother.

Grinning at the sun beating down on him, Finn waved to the Candy towns folk. Stretching he got to the castle walls and doors only to be re-cuffing his blue jeans and and fixed his shirt. Entering the castle doors he saw Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun playing Candy - Go - Fish. Smiling Finn looked away only to hear the chocolate table being flipped and the Butler waling away. Chuckling the hero - who is almost retired once married - walked along the oak caramel color floor. He black converse tap on the wood floor heading up the sugar pinkish-grey brick stairs. Humming a soft tune, tossing a gold locket he found in his house. It was for one of his best friend - Marceline the Vampire Queen. Her birthday was tomorrow and he was going to surprise her. Stuffing it back into his pocket he grinned.

Once getting to PB's door he heard a _click _and PB came out with her lab coat. "Oh Finn, hey."

"Hey." Finn blushed and grinned awkwardly. Remembering his 'wise' older brother words. "Sighing sadly Finn asked the question week after week when he visited Princess Bubblegum. "Um..."

"No."Cringing how blunt she sounded the Princess sighed, "For a sixth time Finn I can't change you into a fire elemental. It's to risky, dangerous and downright insane. I am fine with you trying to defy nature for her... but-but me changing you to a fire elemental can kill in the process. Besides married, flame shield and her being stable won't do anything to get you a child. I even discuss this with Dr. Princess. It is impossible, you two are too incompatible!"

Growling angrily Finn realized this was a growing pattern. "Your just jealous you can't have me!"

"JEALOUS! No I'm not damn it! Ugh... you and Jake are so simple at times. Wait... no, your still so naive and young Finn! Understand please, I am concern for you. I treat you like a friend, I care enough about to give you the blunt truth." Sighing the Princess pinched the bridge of her nose then pulling out a pink wrapped up box. "For Marceline." She smiled warmly. "Tell her sorry for me that I couldn't make it." Rolling his eyes he snatched it out of her hands. Gasping PB or Peebles frowned, "Finn, please no matter how badly you want something-"

"I wanted it for my soon to be wife." With that he stormed out of her room and the kingdom.

Wiping a tear he sighed, "Me and he will be... happy." The word '_Happy_' was foreign to him now. It been months he said or even thought about it for himself. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he thought about the pattern that was escalating every time he brought up the topic; she get mad then he becomes upset and yell then leave. He loves his friendship with Bonnie but he was losing it fast because he want something she can't give him. Entering his home he saw Jake grinning at him cheekily. "Hey."

"I bet you went to PB and she is sill crazy jealous!" Finn nodded at his guess. "I mean she is only doing it to stop you from ever being with Flame Princess." Chuckling Jake grinned, "At least Marceline isn't the jealous type."

Shrugging Finn looked at his him, "Jake what if I can't..." Stopping Finn frowned. "make her happy." The emotion was so long gone but he doesn't know why though. Everything was prefect for him. He wasn't going to be an adventurer once he got married, he had all his friends with him. Of course he was going to have a happy life. Finn gasp feeling his heart jump and a voice faint as the wind on a calm day came to him.

"You want happiness." A laugh broke through his ears. It was a haunting laughter. "I can give it to you. Just follow the voice. **_My_** voice and you will be happy."

Jake tapped his brother shoulder, "Uh... you okay? Did you even hear me?"

The man eye blinked once, then twice, lastly thrice. "Uh... no... sorry man. What ya' say though?"

Sighing Jake smiled at him softly getting a cup of coffee. "I said are you going to our Vampire friend house tomorrow?" Nodding Finn looked out the window. "You will always be happy. No worries man, just forget about all your negatives only on your positives. Prefect life, prefect friends and prefect most beautiful wife."

Blushing a bit the twenty year old nodded. "Yeah, prefect." Knowing Jake was reading the paper he went to his room. "Hm... do I want prefect? Of... course, wife, friends and happiness." Finn heard a laugh ring in his ears.

"Keep saying that. Your so cold and unhappy." The voice made Finn swallow his spit. "Trust me, hero... I can make you warm and happy once again." A laugh was again produced. "Follow my voice and you shall be how I say? Happy and warm... if that is what you want?"

Taken aback Finn bit his bottom lip. The offer was laid out on the table. 'Am I happy...' Covering his eyes Finn sighed. "I am aren't I?" He ponder and argued with himself... what would come of it? What was the consequences of his choice? Would it... would it put everyone in danger Thinking a loud he agreed. Chuckling sounded in his mind.

"Excellent choice." The voice faded as if it was waiting for him to reply. After what it seems like twenty, forty minuets of silence then the voice return, "Follow my voice once you say your ready." With that the voice finally disappeared. The room was now a hauntingly silent and lonely. Shuddering he felt cold... no freezing. Shaking off his unknown decreasing body temperatures in the oddly in the warm tree fort. Laying down Finn tried to forget about his now shivering body.

The next day Finn woke up only to feel unbearable amount of heat. Gasping Finn saw FP outside the window. "Oh... hey love." He put on a grin.

Smiling happily she stared with scarlet eyes glimmering. "SO... when you come back... can we um... try?" She blushed at the somewhat sexual question.

Blushing himself, Finn frowned putting on his shirt. "I don't know, like Dr. Princess-" He saw rage in her eyes; laughing nervously Finn changed what he was going to say, "We will see." Kissing the wood on the window sill Flame Princess kissed it back leaving a burn mark on it. "After I return. Kay?"

She looked at him questioningly. "From where?"

"Just somewhere. Trust me I'll be back by next month." Giving her a reassuringly smile he got out of bed. "I promise." FP nodded not knowing what fate had in store for her, once he left.

Once getting done speaking to his beloved Finn made his way to Marcy's house. He knew she didn't really want much company over besides having her closest friends over. Looking at the necklace a grin pulled his lips. 'Eight beautiful years of being friends with her, the Vampire Queen.' Even when she can act cold or mean she always laugh and gave him advice on dating or mushy stuff. Even just take him wolf riding. Chuckling Finn's mind wonder. 'I wonder how they will like each other?' Frowning he pushed the thought away.

Knocking on her door FInn smiled seeing her in a tank top and green pants. "Happy Birthday Marcy."

Socking his arm the Queen put it on blushing slightly, "Thanks you noob." Moving aside she the chuckling man in. "So any new plans or naughty dreams?"

Blushing Finn looked away mumbling causing her to laugh. "I am going on a month long adventure. Then my wedding..."

"AND?" Marcy added to his unfinished sentence. Before he can say anything Marceline hummed then glared at him. "Are you even happy with what going to happen to your life? You have to become the... possibly new king of Fire Kingdom, give up becoming a great adventurer and hero of Ooo." Giving Finn a good squeeze on the shoulder she saw in his eyes a scream saying, 'I love adventuring!'

"I'm happy." He step back, avoiding her gaze.

Laughing Marceline flipped her bangs. "Whatever. Besides thanks for the locket man." Finn smiled only to see a serious gaze to her.

"What?"

"You can't protect everyone Finn. Your still naive; Trying to think you can make yourself and everyone else happy. Adult or not your still young and naive. I'm telling you this cause I care enough to tell you." At this point Finn would of yell and threw a fit but from the thousand plus years old Vampire Queen he knew that she was just a bit a worried. It was quiet only to have the Vampire Queen sigh then do a raspberry. Walking up to her as she was floating in midair, he hugged her tightly. "Finn, dude come let go of me." A blush formed lightly on her pale cheeks.

Blushing he scratched his neck letting go of her. "Sorry." The hero smiled looking at her teal eyes. "I'll see ya sometime again then." Marceline nodded at him as was leaving to go on his merry way. Opening the locket she saw picture of him and her grinning at the cloud kingdom; she rolled her eyes and laughed.

Finn left at the night only to leave Jake a note. The voice spoke soft chants or grades for Finn. Though to him the voice grown stronger as she made his way to a path with dead grass and nothing was alive. Something about this was hauntingly familiar. Shaking the thoughts Finn stopped at the edge of the sea. Where black sand met a straight of murky water leading to the Lich's old dwelling. Flinching seeing the shady island of death Finn sighed quickly crafting dead wood and rope to form a raft.

Something told him to turn back and forget about this whole thing. Arms and hands kept moving but Finn's eyes were back on the disappearing beachy shore. Once getting on the rocky land Finn walked up the rocky like steps to a hole in the ground, he remembered this was the hole he fell through the first battle against HIM. Finn, hopping down the hole then taking a right down the steps leading down a path. The hero even ignored or forgot about listening to his gut, head nor his own heart but only on sheer want. Hands trembling Finn bit his bottom lip till crimson jewels showed as it showed his fear and anxiety what may lay behind this door. Memories came rushing back of the battle against the Lich King. Opening the door that what it seems like to be on it last hinges he saw the well still glowing a bright hazy green glow.

"Are you cold hero? Still as naive as ever and not happy?" The voice wasn't in his mind anymore but in the very room coming from the very well itself. "You have agreed to come. Now come and be my new slave."

The blonde saw finally the Lich who was now in a fleshy clothed bones sat in his throne like some sort of supernatural powers had brought his soul out of the well of his power. "L-Lich..."

Chuckling the Lich made him float over to him. "You came for warmth and happiness." His breath was cold and gnarly, the temps became colder than the Ice King's domain. "No sweater? I forgot the pink bitch doesn't like like you? Pathetic." This with him saying it hit Finn hard making him look away. What scared him though that he isn't dead yet and he came here knowing the dangers like this. "You come here for happiness, be my slave then I will give you it." Finn breathed heavily. One side was screaming punch him and run but another side - a twisted evil side he never knew he had - said join him. Mouth moving on it's own the Lich grinned, "What was that hero?" The voice of the King came out slow and dangerously hanging off of his rotting skin flesh.

"Yes." That was the word that actually gave Finn warmth. Like a furnace struck with a match his body heated to and above normal body temperatures/ A drak grin pulled his lips making the Lich become literally become worry himself. "I want your warmth now!" Catching the Lich King off guard Finn sliced off the skeleton head off the body. The black soul of the Lich King was floating over Finn's head.

"Your power hungry stupid boy!" The voice of the Lich spoke angrily at the ex-hero.

Not caring Finn dip his sword in the well of power. The red sword darken in color. Finn breathed in death and half of the Lich's soul. Chuckling he sliced the last of the soul, instantly killing the Lich King for good. Cracking his neck smiling happily. 'Time to kill off my misery.' With that he sat on his throne with dark luminous eyes glowing in the dark room soaking in the death and power that was emitting from the well.

-End of Flashback-

Finn hopped off the tree walking back to Marcy's. 'She didn't deserve to die though.' Combing through his hair only to have it fall over his left eye once more. Grinning at what her dad would do to him seeing her dead made him chuckling. Touching his nose he felt four scars on the bridge of it. "Oh, hm... I remembered that day. Oh my Queen." Chuckling again Finn went through the door tossing Marceline dog on the couch. Looking at the dead Queen he closed his eyes passing out.

_... AWWWW! God, this was a long chapter_

_Anyway I hope you like this chapter_

_Honest Reviews and what now_

_I am not sure how this is going to end. This has so much endings_

_Good, happy, bad or even horribly sad_

_Oh well please be patient with me_

_Trying to make this really good_

_PEACE =3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if I was out for a while_

_I had a cold and well I was drawing_

_Anyway I am going to free style after this chapter_

_I figure I do so much better when I free style_

_Enjoy =)_

* * *

_~ **Bringing Back**~_

**_Come back to me_**

Marceline groaned in pain as her head was reeling only to see her surroundings were white... pure white. Getting up she hissed in pain by her dead legs and sheering pain in her back. Groaning on her knees she closed her eyes trying to see where or even remember how she got here. Trying to reach her necklace Marceline realized it was gone. Narrowing pupils, her teal eyes laid upon a holographic pictures frames moving like a slide show. Eyes glued to the show shock was then washing over her like cold water and anger rising faster than magma; she witness her and many others death and the man who done it all.

"Don't hate me please."

Whipping her head following **HIS** voice as it came from body that held it... the killer of Ooo. A small grin pulled her lips as her voice came out hoarse, "H-Hate you?" A chuckle came off her lips. "No... I'm furious." Marceline's c=voice came out cool and harsh. "I guess your only showing me your memories... no one else? YOU BASTARD!"

Finn looked at his ashen blood stained hands. He realized he was blood thirsty so his lichy side wasn't wringing it ugly head. He flinched when he heard her walk close to him. Finn took out the locket holding it gingerly; looking down, "I can't be forgiven."

Face palming she laughed quietly with a harsh tone, "Like hell you can't!" Seeing her locket in his hand, Marcy flew closer to him snatching it. "Fucking hell... you stabbed me in the back." Laughing again but this time as if she was losing her goddamn mind The Vampire Queen sighed, "You literally stabbed me in the back! FUCKING A MAN!" Covering her face breathing in air she sighed chuckling a little. "I die because of FP, Bonnieble and JAKE! DAMN IT! This is what I get," She smacked him dead across his face as he stood and took it shedding a tear, "FOR BEING YOUR FRIEND FINN!" Marcy tears can be seen; wiping them away quickly her eyes looked at him. "I... am not in the nightosphere nor in death's kingdom. I'm in your realm of all the victims you killed... FUCKING HELL!" Dropping to her knees Marcy felt him hugging her. "Ass-hole you know that?"

"I am." The blonde eyes went hazy but a frowned was plastered on his face. "Come back to me please. Please." His hands were engulf in her midnight black hair as the man face buried in the crook of her neck.

The Queen looked at the frames and felt the hot breaths coming from Finn's mouth. "Finn let go of me... bring your wife back or Bonnie."

Flinching he tighten his embrace. "She most likely hate me... and she is right... I'm a monster. I-I need you back alive though... to help me stay calm; at least give my evil ways a balance." Finn breathed in roughly with audible sobs. "And I won't take no for answer... my way Marcy."

Marceline sighed staring at the ground and still hearing light sobs from him, "Stubborn man..." Biting her lip somehow her answer was going to be her mistake and she knew it would, "Fine but only if you bring everyone back to life. You better not kill me again!"

The ex-hero looked at her as her callous hands gently brushed his tears away. "Deal... but..." A grin pulled his lips, "Keep everyone away from me... or I will kill again. My queen." The look on his now feral looking face showed her he wasn't bluffing. His eyes were menacing with a craze look, the cynical grin with razor sharp teeth looked dangerous. Her body then quacked as his hands gently started roaming her body. Flinching she crawled back from him as blush formed on her face. Marce was desperately trying to remember he was still in a sense a engage man; teal eyes looked at those ocean blues of the deep. Just watching him breathing gently Marceline saw the pristine white walls turn black. Her eyes landed on the fours scars on the bridge of his nose she had given him accidentally; it three year ago of this day. To distracted to even noticed the ground was cracking; gasping she closed her eyes tight only to hear Finn voice, "Come back, come back to me."

Gasping awake Marceline clutched her throat breathing in rough patches of air. Adjusting eyes Marceline saw she was back in her living room with her dog in Finn's hands. Her lips formed into a frowned and hard angry frown; her hands gripped her locket that was still around her neck. "Lich King."

Laughing Finn looked at her coyly. "Awe, Marceline why so rash?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The queen shudder when his hands - his cold hands caressed her cheek. "STOP! JUST STOP!" Stepping back with a angry scowled. "Now, I will get stable once you tell me if everyone is alive and why me and not Flame Princess?"

Lich King Finn sighed, "Your a killer, beautiful, dangerous and what I should of waited for. FP..." A smirked washed over his evil handsome face. "Is almost like you in every way." Sighing Finn growled almost angrily though. His tatter cloak flowed as he walked up to her. "All of them are back now. You are going to stay" He almost said it in a worried tone, "Besides you are a challenge also... I truly love how you are." Marceline body shook in a positive response when he licked her neck.

Coming back to her senses quickly she growled, "STOP! NO! NO! Just no!" The queen covered her eyes. We're friend, not your girlfriend and you can't be my boyfriend! On top of it you still have a woman!" Remembering his words of her being a killer she frowned, "I am not a killer either." Marceline flew around him avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you are. The vampire king."

This made her snap at him angrily; tackling him and hissing darkly at Finn. "Damn it..." Was the only thing she can or could say. Red eyes glared at those icy, cold hearted blues but that oddly made her attracted to him. "STOP STARING AT ME!" Marcy flew to her room trying to at least think straight. 'Married... engage to a princess! Keep that in mind even though he maybe cute-! No.' Gasping she felt her drop about ten degrees only to hear his breathing at the door. 'This isn't right.' She combed through her hair leaning against the wall.

Finn opened the door to see her looking out the window looking tired and confused. "Why are you so distant. Just a the moment, I saw your want to kiss me." The Lich King smiled only to hear the back door being knocked on.

Whipping her head back at him her eyes went into slits, "Shit..." She mumbled to herself biting her finger. "You stay here." Her voice came out tired and serious. This though got a amusing chuckle out of Finn. Flying to the door ignoring the blood puddle that is still on the floor. "Who the-" Upon opening it a little she saw it was Jake who was smiling sadly. "Oh, Jake hey."

Nodding the yellow bulldog looked down, "Have you seen Finn? I mean even though I think he killed me. If I remember correctly." Jake nose then wrinkled in disgust. "Uh... are you bleeding Marcy?" Flinching she stepped outside closing the door quickly. "No, I haven't seen him; now go before I kick your ass." She knew her voice was coming out evil and harsh but honestly she is emotionally exhausted.

The magically dog frowned. "I'm just worried. Now I know you know where Finn is. Please just tell me."

Growling angrily the Queen sighed, "HE IS INSIDE Y HOUSE! But no you can't see him... no one can." Marceline saw him in shock. "Finn... is evil Jake and he will kill you." Getting up t o his face making the dog shrink in fear of her disposition."Let just say though, I will kill you myself before he get the chance to again." With this said Jake literally stretched away from the anger Queen. Covering her face once knowing Jake was now gone a long frowned hit her, 'Ugh... your no better than... Finn." Speaking or Thinking of the devil Finn chuckled right behind her. "What?" She spat hate from her tongue. Her eyes spelled out every discontent she was feeling for him.

"You my dear are so evil.." Laughing Finn just gave her a dangerous flirtatious smile.

"Just stop looking at me now." Marceline had no more will power to scream only say it as cold as she could. Though she had enough to shove him out of her way so she could enter her house once more.

"Hm... just a question." The Lich King started following the stress and anger queen in the house. "Why threaten him only to know that he will return knowing full well I am here." Finn gripped her shoulders nuzzling her neck.

"**STOP!**" Marceline shouted with new found strength in her voice, flying to the kitchen covering her face. Her thoughts started to mock her, 'I come back alive only to have my best friend infatuated with me and god for sake insane evil.' Leaning against the counter sighing heavily Marcy heard Finn sit down right next to her. Shuddering lightly she felt him pull her down so she can be sitting next him. Glaring at the man with hate she closed her eyes letting her legs fall out in front of her. Teal eyes heavy; she felt his head on her lap. Light breathing came from the king. "Finn you idiot... your still engaged to Flame Princess. Beside I can't even think about being with him... even if I wanted too I still won't." Sighing knew he didn't hear her because he asleep, even if he wasn't asleep or pretending to sleep he wouldn't give a crap about it.

Glancing at him angrily a smiled pulled her lips. Within the body of the new Lich she saw the old Finn asleep on her lap. His innocent features returning to him shading in the evil and dark demented thoughts that will forever cling to him. Sighing she heard him mumble, "You came back to me." The Lich King wrapped around her waist tightly causing a light blush to reach her face. "I missed you..." Marceline held him letting all of her hate melt away just signing quietly in his ear feeling a smile on his face.

'I'm the idiot now.' Chuckling she closed her eyes falling asleep with him in her arms.

_Ulitmately I am happy with this chapter_

_The rest is going to be free handed or styled_

_I am almost done with this maybe like 3 to 4 more chapters_

_Sorry if I am slow as fuck but I am trying to make well nice and flow at least easily_

_Bye and review honestly =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_So I am really truly happy you are at least liking it so far_

_So short introduction and enjoy_

* * *

_~**Capture and Release**~_

_**I choose not you**  
_

Jake breathed heavily at the entrance to the Candy Kingdom. The gumball guardians were in repair, the candy people being nursed were they lay and well the prisoners were set free and nurse back to health. Lady and their kids were being fed a lot of oranges and purple whatever(s). 'Oh Finn...' His thoughts whirled from what Marceline told him, how he was in her house, that she will kill him before Finn get the chance... AGAIN. One thing that got through to him was that why would Marceline have Finn in her house knowing that he is the killer of Ooo even if he is his brother. Looking at the clouds rolling by with their sad faces he heard Princess Bubblegum shouting at the many soldiers and repairers. Everyone was in shock of what happen here, even news of Ice King and his penguins hiding out somewhere deep in the depths of the Ice Kingdom.

PB looked at Jake as he was looking at the ruined kingdom, "JAKE!"

Looking at her the bulldog stretched over to her, "What is PB? Oh how is my sugar? Is she doing fine?" He looked up at her as she was rubbing her abuse neck. The choke marks were seen were Finn had his hands around her this made him look at his arms and saw that some fur was removed from self choking. 'Finn really had it out for the Land of Ooo.' Even word has it that the Fire Kingdom is slowly regaining it flames as of right now.

Tying her hair back up in the bun she gave Jake a anger glare, "Yes she and your kids are fine. Now, where the hell is Finn?!" Her voice made the him flinch. "Damn it... why didn't I just let be a god damn fire elemental? I should of gave him what he wanted and let him live the consequences." She bit her thumb till pink-ish color blood ooze out. Looking down she breathed in some air, "Love is a stupid thing to have at times. Especially if you have a crazy fire wife who can kill the whole world with a kiss! For candy sake Finn should of just dated Marceline!" Laughing she breathed in death. It made her mad and sad. "Go get Finn and bring him hear so I can execute him right here in the town fucking square."

"PB calm down." Jake smiled sadly, "It's our fault you saw his memories his hurt... I guess I am not a good bro." Jake sighed inwardly plopping on the ground. Looking at his fur-less arm he sighed again, "Why didn't he tell me he was sad though instead of going to help to the one being that will kill anything he wants. Not only that he literally just went and said yes." Tear coming down the dogs face, Jake wiped them away quickly. The rain came down again, it was warm and inviting but not wanted. The misery of death lingered everyone. Jake knew she was stressed not as stressed as Marceline. "F-Finn is at Marceline house... she said if he sees us he will kill us... but she then said her herself she will kill me before he gets the chance to again." Finishing answering her question he saw her tense up and clench her fist. "PB...?"

"Shut up. I heard enough. I am calling FP..." With that she left the bulldog in the rain to trot back home. His heart was hurting as in realizing he was brothers with a killer and that Marcy was paying for it. No deserve to die, no one did. He didn't deserve unhappiness... he did some much for them some of them just take and take. He remember the advice Marcy gave him about how Finn would snap one day on being the hero of Ooo. That he wouldn't take for much longer and all the somewhat demands he been given from FP, PB at times even if he chose to do it. Sighing the magical bulldog knew he should of listen to the vampire queen. Remembering her face how it look like it seen a ghost, her dad, and a friend dead was heart wrenching. 'Oh Marcy... got killed by your best friend..."

Entering the Tree Fort he saw pictures of all their friends and well some of Ice King. Seeing BMO and NEPTR shivering in the corner made Jake go too them. BMO looked up with his blue-green eyes, "J-Jake is Finn gone?" Jake looked and whined then nodded.

"M-Master is gone forever?"

"No you guys... that wasn't Finn that the Lich King and well the old Finn is gone or locked away in the body of the Lich for a very long time." Jake slid down the wall frowning thinking about what Marceline is doing to Finn. Sighing, "I hope she doesn't get hypnotize... takes Finn from FP." He shook the thoughts out of his head. Looking up at the ceiling he heard panting and sizzling; looking at a yellow glow he saw Flame Princess with detest in her eyes and some white scars on her arms, legs and face.

"Where... is... **FINN**!"

Marceline woke up on the carpet floor next to her dog. The room was glowing green and warmth was around her. Smiling she floated off the ground falling asleep again, 'It was all just a dream. Wait... I hear footsteps and chuckling. No...' Eyes opening quickly she saw it was Finn with green flames around his finger tips. Grabbing her dog she growled, "Shit..."

Finn blew out the flames of death and smiled. Getting close to her Finn saw the fear and anger in her eyes. "Marcy why are you so distant still? I woke up with you clinging to me."

Baring her fangs she snarled, "I saw the old Finn... in that wicked hideous body." Frowning she looked outside the window and growled, "Lich King... why keep me alive still?"

Lich King Finn wrapped around her waist only to feel her tense and shake. "Cause I need you. The reasoning for this is unknown well to others but to me and you we both know. We seen each other memories... we went beyond a simple friendship. Even know when you could of killed me you didn't. You hate the new me but you miss the old Finn. He is dead to me though." He tighten the embrace licking her neck making her gasp. Turning to face the evil man the room warmth increased. Their shadows outlined on the wall the two young adults stared at each other as if they were looking at each other when they were children at the same time period. Looking down Marceline curled her fingers into fist and growled. Dodging her punch Finn laughed heartily, "Trying to take a swing at me you are mighty brave." Marceline kicked him the shoulder as he grab her arm pinning to the wall. "Psychical attack don't do shit to me. Learn."

'Psychical attacks don't do shit? DON'T DO SHIT!' She blushed hating herself more for thinking about away to do get out; before she can make her move she felt lips rough and cold against her own. Blushing darkly she could taste wood, death and evil for reasons unknown cause her to shake and kissed him back. 'No, no... NO! Stop kissing him he is with FP still! Stop pull back now!' But her brain couldn't force her body to move back but it did the opposite it pulled him closer feeling the new found warmth radiating off his body. 'Marceline the Vampire Queen get your shit together you can't be doing this stop, stop. You are not attracted to him nor his evil fondness. STOP IT!' Her brain protest but her hand grabbed a lock of his hair. Feeling his tongue now forcing her mouth open she finally pulled back. 'FUCK!' Blushing darkly she saw his smirk she knew she gave into temptation, to the beast. He was reading like a book now. "..." Looking away covering her lips she flew outside her house to the end of the cave were rock meets water.

Sitting on the ground she saw her blood thirsty self in the water, she knew there was a monster inside her. It was waiting for someone like how Finn is to release the wonderful beast of blood sucking. He finally captured her. Her mind was confused, 'Damn it dad... why couldn't you be good like everyone else? Why I am like this?' Splashing the water to make her reflection she closed her eyes. 'I am betting Bonnie is up and ready come here and kill Finn. Knowing Jake he might of told a whole of people. Looking at the dark cave her hair whipped everywhere. "He chooses what is going to happen now if I want everyone alive." Flying back her house she saw Finn killing bats by just looking at them. Flinching her body tensed up.

"Marcy." She gasped hearing his old voice but seeing a insane man. Walking to her he pulled her in for another kiss wanting to see her pulling back. Pulling back quickly this made him smile. "Enjoy." Going into a deep part of her cave Marceline fell on the hard ground in a daze like trance only to hear a haunting laugh with words, 'Release your beast.'

'Never.' She thought back at him hoping he would hear her spite towards him.

_YAY! Another Chapter_

_Oh shit! FP is pissed and well Jake is now caught in the crossfire_

_Yes I seen the final episode, I will not change nothing to match the show_

_Anyway R&R_

_=D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_This will end most likely by next chapter_

_I am trying to keep this short and sweet_

_Anyways I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter_

_and so on with thee story_

* * *

_~**Unleashed**~_

_**Hurt me, Claim me but you can't Tame Me**_

Marceline felt a water drop on her face. Groaning she wiped the water droplet off from her forehead and getting up floating. Looking around the now pitch black cave she found out the sun went down and the warmth was still near her house. It didn't feel dead or cold, sighing Marcy knew Finn didn't return. Flying through the upstairs window to her the Queen thought about what was happening out there with Jake, Bubblegum and well most likely a pissed off Flame Princess. Punching the wall angrily Marceline look at the hole and saw she was losing herself. 'Fuck... Get a grip and calm your shit.' Sighing once more the Vampire Queen sat on the floor trying to think of a way to get Finn with FP again. 'She will be piss at him for killing her but I can probably make her forget that as long as she doesn't know about... that kiss.' The kiss between the king and herself replayed again. Her body then heat up everything with her was driving her absolutely insane as his tongue had slip in her mouth. 'Twice he kissed me!' Marceline Abedeer was determine to get him and his fiancee together again. 'Maybe then everything can almost return back to normal.'

Looking at her dog she smiled, "You want a normal life don't you." Looking up she saw Finn looking at her. His eyes were now hazed with not only hate for people, the want of death but the lust for her or what was inside her. "Get out." Her voice was low but she knew he heard her. Silent The Lich King walked up to her gripping her neck making her gasp. His hands tighten and squeezed making her groan in pain and anger.

"Your thinking about leaving..." He grinned a disgusted hateful grin at her making her shudder in fear and attraction of him. "Why?"

Keeping her mouth closed she felt his free hand in her shirt. "STOP!" Kicking him Marceline swiftly went around him only to be stopped when the door fasten closed. Trying to open it with kicking, by the knob, punching and clawing it stayed shut. "YOU CUNT! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Dodging his punch she tackled him straight on the bed. "I will kill you!" Her heart pounded and all she felt was or heard was a ringing in her ears, blood shot to them making her light headed. Until one thing made her lose her temper.

"Unleash your beast. Then tell me what am I too you?" The smirk of his showed he was confident and willing to push her buttons some more.

Jake got down exhausting the flames of FP as she was storming out trying not to get to wet out in the rain. Looking down at himself he groaned in confusion. He turned to see Beemo and Nepter in a corner asleep. They were shaking though as if they were having a nightmare. Though he understood, they lost a friend and a master. Hell he lost his brother to, to something so evil and dark. Jake looked at the two little machines whimpering and frowning. Putting a covers on them he whispered, "I will get Finn back... or at least try. Promise." He ran out the tree to the Candy Kingdom to discuss the situation at hand.

Once stretching and running towards the Kingdom he saw the gumball guardians patrolling the kingdom as if they still sense the Lich-Finn's presence. Looking at the citizen he saw fear, hate, discontent among them all. Looking away he realized that his rainicorns pups are going to go on through life without a uncle. Entering the palace doors he saw Lady nursing and cleaning the pups then PB she looked tired, angry almost broken. Like she died on the inside all that was left was a bitter shell of a joyous smart woman. "Princess...?"

Staring at him her eyes screamed, _Why? WHERE IS SHE! _"Jake... where is Marceline?" Her voice was cool and harsh.

"I will get her don't worry..."

The dog heard her laugh angrily as Lady disappear with the pups. "Worry? WORRY?! My people are worried I am worried for Marceline... you have no idea what she holds inside her. Daughter of the Lord of Evil and now most likely living with the Lich King himself! Do you even get the damn definition of worry?! I am worry in what Flame Princess going to do... I know you told her." The woman clenched her fist till the pink turned a true pale color.

"Why?" Jake knew her harshness had a reason. Marceline was holding the killer, Finn was capable of many things... possession, mind controlling and many more evil dark thing. "What do you mean by I don't know what she holds her inside her."

The Princess saw the thunder crack and rain pour gently down, "I mean by what she holds inside her is a beast... a killer. I don't know much on Vampires but I know it is not natural for her to be feeding on just red things. She can become blood thirsty, hungry and well uncontrollable." It was silence but she knew this time around Jake was sinking in the words she spoke. The lightning struck and the lighting in the room and it cast dark shadows. "You understand now... with Finn with her near with his evil black soul there is no telling how long she can fight off her raging temptations. Her wants of blood and death." Looking down she felt tears come down her face, "I should of just let him become the damn fire elemental! FUCK IT!" She grabbed a chair and threw out the window. "All for what because of some girl who can't control her damn emotions?"

Jake looked at her in fear. She was different not just broken she lost it. "How can..." He gulped, "Her inner monster be unleashed by Finn."

"I-I don't know." Breathing calmly she tried to put a smile, "But please Jake, be careful and got get Marceline and ask why he is there. Do it for me a friend... if you still consider me one." With that she heard Jake run out leaving her without a answer.

Marceline stared at him with red eyes but her heart was pounding and her body just tensed up. "What am I to you now? Your lover, friend, a joke or your Lich King." Her mind was set on stunned her stomach hurt and her lips quivered. Her inner self was clawing away at itself. "TELL ME!" He growled angrily making her bare her fangs at him.

"YOUR A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!" In a hot second their lips crashed and his found her sensitive nubs. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what happen, "You are playing mind tricks with me!" Pushing him away from her, Finn growled pinning her down. "Get off of me! You dumb arrogant ass!"

Finn pulled her hair making her yelp in pain. "Dumb vampire." This got him a kick in a jaw and a busted lip. Blood pooled and dripped down is lip. Marceline blushed only get close to him. He smirked at her licking his lip. "Yummy." In a heartbeat he cut his wrist to show the rubies. The room dulled for Marceline. Her mind caught a few words he said. "Unleashed your beauty. Be with me." His eyes caught her deadlock. Lips meeting Finn felt her kiss down his neck and shoulder to his wrist making him moan. The other side of him, the one that was being locked away from the world, Hero Finn screamed saying it is not right. That he pushed her into him made her lose her true self. "What am I too you."

Marceline lips curled with blood on her teeth and red eyes hazed over with want. "You are an ass and a king." As if breaking the chain she let herself loose. Everything right wasn't making sense only the sensations she felt from his kisses and touches sent her over the edge. 'I am an idiot... I let him tempt me into his grasp he led to this point. Letting him bind us forever in a non ending twist of fate. I was suppose to get him and FP back together. But I need him now. I waited for him... if I am thinking right.' Her looked at him as he was pleasuring her, "Why?"

Finn lapped her neck, "Why not..." He looked at her darkly as he was moaning in immense amount of pleasure. Marceline closed her eyes and just let all her cold worries melt away. All the sound of the thunder faded all the drip drops or water droplets blended with her crying out for him.

Waking up in the middle of the night only to feel the man she spent her night with asleep. '...' Her mind was just at a blank. Her heart pounded against her rib-cage 'So much for getting them back together. She saw a conflicted Finn as if he was fighting against his choices. "Why...?" She whispered quietly. Her body ached as if she was fighting for ages. Getting up from her bed carefully not to wake him she heard a knock on the door.

Flying down in long t-shirt she saw Jake cold and shaking wet. "J-Jake?" He throat went dry. How is she going to tell Jake what happen between them.

Though as if by instinct he spoke with aghast, "Y-You didn't." Jake was looking down as he smelled the activity of the courtship between the pair and metallic smell looming from her breath. "Did drink his blood?"

Growling as she was being questioned she just laughed, "I couldn't help myself... the blood his evil smiles those eyes that shine with hate..." He face palmed cackling darkly, "I couldn't even get Finn back with Flame Princess. And-and then we kissed everything, my mind, my common sense shot out the bloody window!" Punching the wall, "What worst is that he broke me down to showing him myself." Jake shivered knowing what she meant. Her whole demeanor shifted from a playful rocker chick to a vampire, a true blood sucker. Her fangs, lips showed the proof if not then it her whole body, eyes. They screamed I am a killer.

Being Jake he looked down and sighed, "I can help... please come with me to the candy kingdom. So at least we can get you protection." Marcy shook her head, "Why not?"

Smiling weakly, "Flame Princess should be coming soon. I will be at the kingdom... soon."

Shaking nervously Jake just nodded hoping there was still a shred of the Marceline he knows in that hungry body. 'Thank god at least she didn't suck my blood out.'

_Yep, drama bomb is coming up next_

_Anyway almost at the end and well you should listen to some music at certain points of this_

_That what I did_

_Anyway R&R and well_

_BYE!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Drama bomb, then about two more chaps left_

_Adventace I hope you liked this story_

_All of you I truly hope you too enjoyed this story_

_=D_

* * *

_**~Destroy Me~**  
_

_**Life **_**_consequences is a conquest_**

Marceline fell to her knees seeing Jake still there and not running off to tell PB that she maybe coming. Hissing quietly Jake got the point and ran off quickly. Marceline hair fell over her face shuddering by the fact that PB might want destroy Finn or well lock him in amber forever. Her mind hurt as her eyes flashed around her surroundings. 'Am I still home in my cave or am I dead still?' Straightening up a little she flew to her room and quickly got dress. This whole thing was a emotional roller-coaster and she needed help after this. Flying through the cold winds of Ooo her thoughts raced back to Finn with a conflicted look going on. 'Facing his demons I guess.' She laughed landing behind the palace walls, sneaking pass the banana guards the queen made her way into a black door. "Bonnie! I am here like you wanted!"

The Princess walked with a small smile. "Thank heavens your okay." Walking up to her she frowned, "Even if you lost yourself to Finn."

"Cut the crap. I am in no moods to deal with this. I already know you grilled Jake into telling to you about me and Finn experience." Taking a red rose on a table she sucked the color out only cringe in taste. "So is FP going to come after me or something? Should I cry to get forgiveness?" Laughing she saw a scared look on her long time friend face. "I tried though..."

In shock and awe the Princess spoke quietly, "Tried what?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Rubbing her eyes, "HA! Finn brother! JAKE! He told you! I know he did so you can't lie!" Laughing more she pounced on PB making her gasped in fear. "Is this how Finn... our friend... the Lich King killed you!" Getting off of her as she breathing in air Marceline looked out the window. "I'm evil I know I am. Why did I even have to meet that little bugger! Finn..."

Walking up to her cautiously Bubblegum frowned, "Why is he in your house. Why were you even trying to get him and FP back together?"

Looking at her with bloody eyes Marceline sighed, "I made a deal with him, I stay with him forever and he doesn't kill everyone again. He will do it maybe more brutally. The Lich King, he is infatuated with me. I been trying so hard in the beginning to avoid him. The way he looks at me everything he does in order to get back with Flame Princess. It failed though when he kissed me and I returned and well here we are now. So much drama in such little time." Combing through her hair the Vampire Queen looked at the rainicorn puppies playing and running. Not having their uncle there to play with them. Smiling at them softly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the Princess, "Is FP going to try to kill me?"

"Most likely, seeing she can't control her issues she is willing to wipe you out with the world. In hoping that she kills Finn." This though earned a laugh of excitement.

"That naive hot headed bitch. She thinks she can kill me with heated rage?" Laughing turning to cackling Marceline flew to an open window, "Let see her try then. I am going to snuff her plumage out and for good!" With she was out the window and going to meet FP challenge.

Pulling her bangs she understood what the Queen meant by snuffing our her plumage. That Marceline was cold blooded now and she wanted blood. 'Crap!' Running to her room to get some equipment she got ready for the worst. "Jake! Hurry we have a fight coming up."

Finn walked in a white space with nothing but his cold hearted memories and flashes of the past when this didn't happen. Frowning he heard chuckling, "Lich King..."

"Hello hero." He said to himself well good self evilly. "I love Marceline. Even if she was trying to bring me back to FP. Minding reading is such a wonderful gift." He dodged the tackling Hero. He knew Finn was hot headed and easily provoked to lose his cool. "So stupid and short tempered. Who are going to blame for this bullshit?" The hero growled throwing a punch a him only be kicked in the rib-cage. "What are you thinking Finn oh! WAIT! I know, you're thinking your a fucking idiot." He laughed face palming. Flipping some hair out of his face. The hero eyes looked at very being of Lich King, the soul of a evil that should of been dead for the longest time but now he let himself absorbed the evil pleasures.

"YOU CORRUPTED MARCY!" Finn shouted at him angrily. "You made my fiancee hate me!" He saw the crazy man wave his finger tauntingly."WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?"

"I am you Finn. We corrupted the Queen of Vampires and well let face it FP was only into you because she thought you were evil." He smirked. "As long you didn't be evil to her. Why don't you listen to your elders? Hm?" He point his finger to his chin as if he was thinking of a answer to this question."Ah! Your hardheaded, you wanted her so bad, you want your way! Knowing you can't, you try to mask it up with protecting people only hoping on occasions you get what you want!" Laughing he felt kick to his face. Spitting black green blood making Finn cringe. He grabbed his arm throwing to a "wall" then socking him in the jaw. "You never learned your lessons. Your heart was being consumed by evil anyway. Saving Marceline and foolishness made you put on the damn gem." Grinning he saw the shock on his face. "Yeah."

Covering his ear the hero yelled at him. Socking him in the face causing a roundhouse kick to the temple making him stagger. "FUCK!" Dodging a bolt of green fog. He gasped when he saw the hateful eyes trying to sock him in the nose. Grabbing his arm he kneed it hearing a sickening '_POP_' of the Lich King right arm. He cringed but smirked. Slamming it against a wall it popped back into place.

"Bring it hero boy."

Marceline blew out a match and then re-lit a new one. Her eyes was scanning the area only to see heated woman. "Flame Princess." She saw rage in those orange red eyes. Cackling she felt coming to her quickly. "Ooh, your pissed."

"WHERE IS FINN!" This only made Marcy grin darkly making Flame Princess trying to punch her only to burn the tree.

Flying to a branch the Queen smirked, "Is that all you got? Some fire power in your hands?" She cackled again leaning back watching a ball of fire go over her head. Pouncing the Flame Princess making her gasp and scream. She covered her mouth, "What is your problem?" She hissed evilly, "Thinking you can hunt me down trying to wipe me out all because of what? I kissed your ex fiance? He is nothing to you now isn't he?" This made tears go the Flame Princess face as she was losing control of her own flames. "No doing that bullshit 'Oh I am going to destroy the earth because my emotions are uncontrollable or you hurt my feelings' or I will kill you with fire." Smirking knowing what she maybe thinking she spoke before she struggled more and tried to burn her, "Flames don't do shit to me, besides... If you haven't learned anything about your element fire can kill fire." She lit a match showing fire and slowly moving it towards a pile of wood that was slowly burning.

Flame princess shudder getting more angry at the Queen. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled through her hand only making Marceline slap her hard. In shock she heard hisses and growls.

"Calm your fire ass down." Blowing out the match getting up. Her crimson eyes looked at her, "Try attack me, I will light your world up. Go ahead your evil anyway aren't. No better than me or the Lich King Finn." Smirking she FP burn up more as the ground slowly burned under her.

PB ran to the area that black streaks and stopped seeing Marceline smirking holding a box of 1000 matches when knowing she can easily use fire herself and seeing FP slowly losing control of herself and emotions. 'Marceline you doomed us all!'

_ANNNDD! Cliff hanger_

_Next Chapter, hopefully is the last unless _

_you all want a chapter of their kids or something_

_Any who, _

_R&R and thanks reading_

_You all are wonderful viewers and friends_

_I can't write without you guys support and well kind comments_

_Love you all ^-^_

_BYE~!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Last Chapter_

_Unless you want a epilogue with their kids_

_No, sequels though. Sorry._

_Also this is going to be a short chapter_

_I really do hope you liked all the way through_

* * *

_**~Together forever~**_

_**All fair**_

Finn wiped clean the blood from his lips. He had cute on his arms and face. Panting the hero growled seeing the Lich King smirking with blood falling down his right eye. Finn looked at the black gem on his cloak, his eyes filled with cockiness and admiration to his wither state. "You wanna see how many bites Marceline gave me?" Flinching the hero just kicked him in the side and pulling off his cloak. Gasping he saw bruises around bites on the King's arm and shoulder. He laughed at his good side face. "Yeah she got her fill of my blood. It was cute how she was trying to resist for such a long time. Good, nuetural or evil she can't fight off her nature. Like Flame Princess, she can't fight off her nature no matter how hard she tries she can't control herself." He smirked. Finn grabbed him by the throat tightening a death grip. His eyes glared into the Lich's. He looked at the bites on the should and wrist but only to realized he was staring into a mirror an evil mirror.

'It took me this long to see I am not different from him. I let FP burn me even if was on accident and... I am reckless and willing to piss a woman off.' He heard laughing as the room turned black and he fell asleep. 'I guess it is time to let go.'

Marceline dodged the flames as FP was losing more and more of her stability. PB was about to move only to be stopped by Jake, glaring at him she started trying to pull out of his grasp. "Let go of me JAKE! I need to stop this before it gets out of control!" Jake pulled her back pinning to the ground. "NOW!"

"No Princess!"

Flame Princess screamed flying towards the Queen only skid when she saw her holding a flame of purple. Gasping FP cautiously eyed as her flames were dying back down. "See Flame Princess, your dangerous but not unstable." Smirking when seeing her growl and her hair burst. From the Ice Kingdom you can see her smoking. Marceline red eyes just shined vigorously as the scene unfolding. "You can kill me go ahead. Maybe I want to die." She cackled excitedly spinning as a fire ball nearly missed her. The Flame Princess felt tears crawl down her face as she took a step and the ground was melting under her. Not caring though she had her eyes set on the Vampire Queen who was pushing her button.

"You don't know me!"

Smirking at the young flame woman Marcy looked at the clouds. "It use to be sunny before Finn was like this. He use to be happy." Giggling Marceline saw her in a daze of confusion, "He suck at talking to woman and still does. But I have to be with because I was trying to protect you..." Laughing insanely. "I gave up my freedom my immortal life to protect some ungrateful, selfish ass people!" Face palming holding her sides laughing more her eyes saw shock washing over the twenty year old. "Yeah... Maybe I should kill you all just get rid of the miseries." Lighting a match she threw it down. Flame quickly ate up the wood snuffing the Flame Princess flames making her wince in pain. "Die."

Princess Bubblegum gasped seeing the Flames nearly reaching only to see a fire ball quickly heading Marceline's way. 'Why won't she move-' Jake gasped seeing a brown cloak and greenish-purple shield around the two ladies. A hideous smirk reached the Lich King face. He snuffed the two flames out. Biting Jake's arm making him release her Bubblegum ran up the king glaring hatefully at him, "Lich King."

Marceline stared at the man, at her Lich King. "Finn... I know what you are to me." Her crimson eyes vanished and calmed. "Your an ass, a king and..." Blushing she felt her skin sting. Flying to the tree in the shade she saw the sun come out. Everyone stared in shock as Finn eyes glowed a blue-green color. His eye looked at the two Princesses making the flinch in fear.

"I am here Flame Princess. Go ahead kill me." Laughing he saw her calm down gaining control of her flames. "Hmph, Marceline actually got you to control your plumage. I believe you should thank her. You are now not a problem to the world." Smirking he turned towards the candy kingdom ruler, "And Missy your amber won't stop me." Flying towards Marceline looking back at them and his brother, "Be grateful she gave up her freedom for you." With that the two vanish in black dust.

The Princess of the candy kingdom wipe away the sweat from her brow. Looking down though she felt guilty but relieved. "Flame Princess it's fair though." She told her without thinking, "It is fair I saw that happiness in his eyes when he was close to the Queen. I guess it's about time for you to find happiness yourself. Don't you think?" Flame Princess frowned looking away. "Don't you?" Nodding the Flame Princess whisked away leaving a black trail in admits. Looking at the magical dog PB smiled sadly, "I can't trap him or kill him. But I guess... he seems calm for now. Jake, be glad your he's brother." With that she called her bird and flown off to her home to help more with the repairs.

Jake trudged back to the tree fort thinking about everything that happened with this whole week. "All fair?" Smiling he nodded knowing it was fair now. It all started because Finn was sad and confused in what he wanted. He went to get help from the wrong being but... in the end of it everyone got what they wanted to a degree. PB probably gain closure and understanding the Vampire Queen and somewhat forgiveness from him and FP. Flame Princess got control of her powers and emotions. And he himself got his brother back to a degree. Looking down at the two robots he saw them playing and finally laughing.

Marceline looked at the Lich King asleep on the couch as he must of used up all of his normal and supernatural energy to get them here. Sighing she played her bass singing quietly, "I am a fool, I am a wreck. But he is here forever. We are together forever. I wish I wasn't the idiot, but I am. I fell for him, for the Lich of the King. Even though he is an ass of a king." Looking at him sleeping made her smile softly, "I guess I am the fool, the idiot to love him. The Lich King." Smiling she sighed. "Good afternoon." Marceline went back to playing her Ax Bass.

_Yes, that is the end_

_Sorry if it seemed rushed in any way_

_Now Flamers, flame away. I will be just laughing at your comments anyway. _

_If it is about my grammar, I been telling you people I am not friends with Grammar._

_Sorry_

_SO tell me if you want like a future chapter for their kids and how they all end up_

_That is it for me with AT stories for now_

_See ya =3_


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue

_Okay out of the people who wanted the epilogue_

_I will make it_

_Just because you all ask..._

_If you have the problem with how the kids are... then that is your problem_

* * *

**_~Epilogue~_**

A boy was running through a field with a dog with light blonde hair and dark yellow fur. Looking at the companion with purplish-yellow eyes she looked at him back staring into his eyes that were bluish-teal color. Grinning at her the boy took out his ax-spear throwing it at a tree then hopping on it. The companion stretched to a tree branch and flinging herself on it. "I am going to find a troll warlock and kick it butt before you Constants!" The rainicorn-bull dog shouted at him.

Smirking he grabbed his spear and grabbing onto her back. "In your dreams Luna." Flying off of her, Constantine flew through the wooded area trying to find the warlock troll. The two of them were the kids of Finn and Jake the lovers of Lady and Marceline, they are cousins and well have a complicated family. One side is good and the other is evil. Constantine dad is known to be the Lich King and the old hero of Ooo and his mom was the Lord of Evil daughter so trying to be good with a family history like that is hard to change people perspectives.

Hiding behind the tree with his cousin Luna his black hair with yellow streaks shown in the sun. They stayed quite until hearing a growl and some magic words. Hopping out they gasp seeing a girl with blondish-grey hair glaring them with a purple fog around her. Her black eyes stare at the two young adventurers. "Children of Marceline, Finn and Jake I came here to kill you."

Luna looked at her dumbfounded, "Uh... what?"

"I think she came here to find the troll also Luna."

"Pfft, you idiots! I am here to revenge my father humiliating defeat! I AM BELLA DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT WIZARD ASH!" She took a prideful stance only to have the two bust up laughing. "SHUT IT!"

Constantine smile faded, "My dad will kill you. He isn't the hero he was my mom told me. He is the Lich King and would kill you..." Luna sighed stretching out letting him on her back. Smiling returning to his pale skin he turned his attention back to her, "But hey I hope we can be friends. Let not have our parents past destroy our futures!" Forgetting the warlock troll and Bella they flew in the sun going to the graveyard kingdom.

A ghost prince was floating lazily as his light hazy blue fog swarm him, "Ugh... where the heck is Luna and Constantine!"

A little tree-pig elephant looked at him, "Be patient Clarence they will come."

"It's Rence Oscar. My dad is named Clarence."

"That is stupid, naming your kid after them. Lazy to me." Smiling bashful at the teen ghost trying ignore the tombstones everywhere. "May I pray-tell... why are we here anyway?"

Looking at his friend who made them all Blueberry Pie he sighed calmly, "We are going to explore bone kingdom."

Gasping Oscar shivered in fear, "Isn't that kingdom forbidden to us?"

Clarence the II just smiled at him. "Just be glad that neither Ice Pop or Snowball is here."

Nodding in agreement Oscar grin happily, "What about FSP?"

"Fluffy?" The young ghost princess looked away with a dark blue hue to his cheeks. "I wouldn't care."

Before Oscar can counted his cool remark the cousin ran to them. "Aah, your Majesty and companion. How are you?" He laughed playfully while a raged face appeared on the young half-bloods face but slowly formed into a laugh.

"Fine, fine." They joked about their titles because that what they were. Just dumb titles, to others it means a lot but to most it was just title. "Now, off to bone kingdom!" Constantine led the way meeting up with Bone Prince.

"Welcome Fleshies and un-fleshies!" Rence chuckled at that as he always was. He looked at the guest with eye-less eyes. He pushed open the gates and entered it. "Don't they seen you enough not eat some of you." Laughing a bit evilly the group went a location that has all type of skeletal dead folk hanging about. "Anyway, Constantine how is your grandpa and dad?"

Flinching a bit the young prince just smiled, "Our grandpa is old and evil like always. My dad he is on the island for a bit. I wish would come back and stay... but sometimes I wish would just stay there." Bone Prince sighed understanding his dilemma to a certain degree.

"Sorry I asked." Earning a smile from him he smiled back, "We're here."

Entering the cave Oscar piped up, "I wish Passion was here. She can light our way in here, can't you call her Constantine. I know you two are really close."

Blushing Constantine frowned, "Shut up. I can see just fine."

"Yeah until your human side acts up." Luna sarcastically replied to him. Chuckling the others laughed at their vampire-demon-lich-human friend who was having a growing blush to his face.

"I hate you all." He spoke in a dangerous voice.

Responding they all spoke cheerily, "Love you too Constants."

Marceline looked at the clock coming with her bag and another new bass and guitar. "Constantine, Luna and others are you here." Flying through the tree fort she knew they weren't here. "I swear to fucking god, they have better not be in bone Kingdom. Gasping she felt Finn's presence, "Lich King."

Chuckling Finn looked at her coolly, "Lost our son?"

"Shut up, they're probably at Bone Kingdom. I am going to find them before they get themselves wiped out from existence. Being pulled into his chest she blush.

"They are old enough to help themselves." Smirking he disappeared into black smoke.

In the cave it was filled with bones and other thing. Luna took some pictures here and there. "God, your mom is going to kill us." That earned the only girl a group shiver. "Why of all women does my aunt has to be a vampire queen?"

Oscar smiled, "Faith has it in for us." Bone Prince laughed at his remark.

After about an hour or half an hour of walking they heard a phrase, "Bella-icus Trap-icus!" In flash Bone Prince and Luna was trapped to the wall. "Constantine Abedere I am here to kill you and you loved ones!"

"Jeez, you never give up do you." The Vampire Prince noticed Rence trying to free Luna. "Leave us alone please!" Grabbing his weapon he got ready to attack. Waiting for her to step back he realized she was determine. Before he can even run towards her a huge block of ice landing on her. They gasped in displeasure that Snowball arrived smiling.

"Hey, hey."

Freeing Luna, Rence sighed, "Who told him!"

Bone Prince face palmed, "Adventure is over then." They all walked past the Ice King and PB kid. Shouting out to him Bone Prince said, "Hang out with you evil twin sister!"

Walking home with Rence, Luna and Constantine looked at the setting sun. They saw the star move knowing it is the fireflies coming out. "Hm, Passion love these little bugs." Constants spoke loudly to himself.

Giggling Luna stopped at the front door of the tree fort, "You and Passion would make a cute and dangerous couple." Rence just chuckled at the remark of his best friend cousin. Constantine rolled his eyes looking down. "Don't worry I won't tell her you like her. At least your not to confused about girls... for a twelve year old." She added a smirk and open the door only to be greeted by their parents.

Marceline was tuning her bass giving the three a dangerous stare down. Finn just was chuckling in the corner playing with a shrunken head he created from a innocent. Jake and Lady was just sighing at them. Jake spoke smiling lightly, "Bone Kingdom young ones?"

Rence just shrug nodding, "May I spend a night." He received a nod from Marceline. He knew the rule for vampire who can't attack ghost in Constants case it depends on certain ghost who he can beat and not beat. "Oh and it was Constants idea about the exploration." He chuckled feeling the death glare at him.

Gritting through his teeth the young blood glared, "You are so lucky I can't beat you!"

Marceline flew her niece who shivered in fear from her soft but intense glare. "Luna did you have fun with my hardheaded son?"

The young rainicorn-dog screamed shrinking down in fear and hiding in her cousin pockets. "OH GOD SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Laughing lightly Constantine looked at his dad as he saw him vanishing. Sighing he looked down only to feel his mom hug him. "Sometimes I wish would stay and be good again mom." Hugging her back he knew that she still thinks about when his dad use to be normal but also knowing he wouldn't be born of this type of species. Going upstairs with his friends he caught a conversation between his uncle and mom.

"Marceline I am afraid that Constantine is going to end up just like Finn if he tries to be like how my bro use to be. The hero of Ooo, trying to make everyone happy and well trying to be there every time there is trouble. I wish I could change the past well warn him..." Looking at his sister-in-law he smiled a bit, "At least he has friends to help him in the long run."

Marceline looked up the stairs knowing he was listening in on what they were talking about. Once Jake left she turned to see Constants standing there looking shameful. "Mom..." His voice came out soft as wind blew in the room they were in and ruffled his snow wolf hat with orange shirt and dark blue shorts. "I am like dad?"

"No... you total different." Floating to him she made him float laying on her stomach looking at her with his bright eyes. "You have multiple of choices. Of course your dad had an off beat past but... he made the choices and well the result was this." Chuckling she played his hair, "You have three life choices with even more paths. Become evil involving grandpa and your father. Nuetural like me and well others or Good only to be pulled to a road of misery or happiness. You choice your life." He nodded floating off of her. "Understand, just understand everything and bit open minded." Constants hugged tight then going to Rence and Luna.

Finn kissed her neck making her growl. "Beautiful lecture... but I will always be there for him. Even if we are against each other in the end." Marceline gasped at how it sounding so close to Finn's old voice. She kissed his lips as a blush formed against her face. "My Vampire Queen."

Socking him in the chest making a chuckle come off of his lips. "Shut your fucking face."

Constantine sat on the hill sitting next to Passion Flame Princesses daughter looking at the sun and birds. "So Constants?" She said in a soft voice, "Your mom and dad."

"Hm, from the fact I saw them asleep on couch cuddling in their sleep. Pretty good." He smiled at her, "I am going to help people but try in a sense to help some people." Shrugging he laid down, "I heard you are a more calm and stable than your mom."

"True cheese." He laughed when she said that. "But I have to burn things or lose total control when I get mad. I know you and our friends will help me gain control. Mostly you." She played with his hat that was fire proof because of the fur. "My friend."

They both blush knowing they are going to do things ultimately different or at least try too.

_There you have it_

_The kids of the characters, Snowball twin sister is Ice Pop, she is crazy_

_for boys and well doesn't like Passion to much_

_You can use these kids as long a you tell me first_

_Officially finish!_

_:3_


End file.
